Reality
by Odachii
Summary: Once upon a time they were kids but now they aren't. Two girls are added to the team and reality hits them like a freight train. How will they deal with the fact that
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I find myself back in that place, back where we met. It was a bad time then, a time where he had to save me, but now we are safe. Safe from that bastard I called father. But then again he was 'father' and never 'dad'. Eddy says "any man can be a father but it takes a true man to be a dad" and after that one night that Eddy saved me from being hit to death by my Father…well…I no longer lived with him ever again. Haven't heard from him in about two months either, but that's expected considering I've been living with Eddy. Could he be afraid of him? My 44 year old father is afraid of an 18 year old young man? How funny.

"Riley, I told you to go take a shower like an hour ago, why are you still cleaning?" Eddy had an annoyed looked on his face as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the sink, "God woman, sometimes even you need a break! My mom can do this all right?" At first I didn't move until I broke from my thought, "O-oh Eddy, Hi! Uh, I'm sorry I should go shower now" "No shit Sherlock…" He always had a smart mouth but I found myself just smiling and accepting the fact that if I answered back his head would explode. I went to the back and slipped off everything I had on, jumping in a cool watered shower quietly as I continued my thought.

Rushing water brushed the few pieces of hair that lingered on my face away, a calming feeling ran it's fingers down my spine; I couldn't help but coo in amusement. Eddy walked in, already undressed and smoothly slipped in, steam filling the room and creating a theme of peace and tranquility. There was nothing I liked more then having a shower with Eddy. Though most of the time it turned into a skirmish of bodily movements against the wall or elsewhere in the shower room. But this time he didn't make any moves towards that area, he simply took some shampoo and massaged through my hair. I giggled and he groaned, an annoyed sound, he never liked mooshy stuff and for some reason it made me even more attracted to him. "Calm down will ya? I'm only washing you…" He trailed off and stared at my breasts before I snapped at him and he came too. "Well Eddy, I'm gunna wash off now, you might as well put some shampoo on the filthy head of yours" He slimmed his eyes, "Yeah from working and getting money!" He loomed over me in some angry way and I merely smiled up, "What Eddy?" He rolled his eyes and moved me from his way, washing his hair out. I slopped on conditioner atop his then mine and so on and so forth.

The whole room was soaked with water from the steam, which was still prevalent in mass. He covered his torso and stole my towel, teasing me with his height and my inability to reach. I pouted but with a call from his mother he wrapped me up and let me have the prize. "What mom?" He left the restroom, leaving me to run upstairs to our room and happily dress myself. I heard his mom sqwaking about her dislike of us doing such things but he always said something along the lines of get over it. I looked out the window, it was about 7 o'clock and that means it was almost time for our meeting with Double D and Breanna (Bree), of which one is my best friend of course and Eddy's best friend would be Double D. Unfortunately Ed was busy with his late night job, and couldn't go out tonight. But that's all right, there's always tomorrow.

"Riley, where are my shoes?" I could hear Eddy downstairs in a fuss as I got on my shirt and shorts, walking to the over pass above where he stood, "Uhm, they should be in your game room dear" "They aren't!" He growled lowly, and stared up with red cheeks, "Well hun…lets see…" I walked down and looked about the ground then out to the front door, seeing two pairs of shoes: One being his work boots the other being his regular shoes. He gawked as I walked off and started on my hair, drying quickly and putting one bow in it. I sighed as I looked down at myself. This wouldn't match. But who gives a shit, this is my body and I'll dress how I want! Eddy called up, "Come on toots, we gotta go!" I skipped down the stairs, slipping on my flippy floppies, and walked grabbing his giant hand (which totally engulfed my own).

Double D called Eddy and said that Bree and Him were already at the restaurant, meaning we weren't first meaning Eddy gets miffy about parking spots. I sighed as the van was silent other then his random cussing at people who don't know how to drive, but other then that it was quite silent. To my surprise he told me not to get out, and opened the door for me. Odd, that's really rare. "Feel like a gentlemen tonight Eddy?" "Pfft, I'm a hunk, I don't need to be…But…" He looked away with red cheeks and focused on getting inside now, Double D and Bree eagerly standing at the front door. "E-Eddy! How wonderful it is to see you and-" He gasps in some sort of nerdy excitement, "and Riley! Oh how wonderful!" Bree sighed with a smile, somehow his nerdiness was attractive to her, "You already knew she was coming sock head…" Double D waved his hand in a manner that spoke, 'pish-ah' or 'as if'. Bree and Me had a moment of evil grins, talking of dirty moments we each had with our man but what was different was the fact that Eddy didn't care and Double D found himself nervously twitching from the thought of anyone hearing about the one night that he accidently fell off the bed and broke Bree's curtains, revealing the Cul-De-Sac, in which people walking by saw the whole scene. I laughed hysterically hearing this.

We sat on a four chaired table, girls on either side, the boys on the other. It was very silent for a matter of minutes, for we were choosing what to eat. But before I could choose…I got a phone call. "Hello?" "Yeah you bitch! Who do you think you are? Walking out on your kin-YOUR FAMILY?" I stayed quiet, my words clawed to my throat, "Well, I'm coming to get you-Right now so you better get ready to leave cuz I'm taking you home" He grumbled in a sortive drunk tone. I looked to Eddy with a fearful gaze and he smiled happily, I can't let this happen. My dad knifed him last time, lord only knows what he will have on him now. I won't let this happen. I got up from the table and walked outside, Bree followed closely. "Look old man, you're some run down fucking asshole, no longer a dad OR a father to me. So how about you stay out of my life or I'll get Eddy an-" "Awwww, your little boy toy gunna do something?" I slimmed my eyes. There was that word again, "boy toy". "Just stay the fuck away from me all right? I won't ask anymore. Stay away" He gulped down something, probably beer, "Oh whats wrong? I make you mad?" My temper was growing, "I SAID….look…you want to live? I suggest you leave me alone. Good bye." I hung up.

Bree looked to me concerned, "Who was that? Was that James?" I nodded. It's sad that I call upon my father as…"James". Bree shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm sure Eddy will deal with him-" "No…I don't want Eddy to get into this…last time he got 'scratched'…" Bree went silent with understanding compassion. She figured if Double D was stabbed trying to save her, she would feel bad too. But it wasn't Double D and it wasn't her father. Eddy and Double D came out, Eddy somehow knew from the face I was making, the way I breathed, the way I trembled…he could tell just who called and his face went very slim and serious. "We are going home, I'm sorry you two. Looks like you can have a romantic dinner alone-Me and riley have some business to handle first…" I could feel my self wanting to scream, but he grabbed my hand and it made everything disappear.

We drove to his house, apparently his mother and father were off to Reno and in that case James was waiting alone outside Eddy's house. I squeezed his hand and kissed his rough lips for a long period of time. He caressed me in his own way and locked me in the car. There was nothing I could do as they stared off. I imagined death riding into the scene and slashing my father to bits, taking me off to the sunset and beyond. Peace to my hardened heart finally. Years and years of scars and torture and ever since Eddy came I praised the lord for letting me wake up next to him every morning. I looked through the window and noticed Eddy was already slamming his fists to his face, yelling something. I couldn't tell exactly tell but it sounded hateful and vial. He drove past his body, laying and turning in pain, groveling in his defeat.

Eddy closed the garage door manually, locking it with his key. He looked down at me, blood staining his knuckles and shirt. One slash was below his eye, like someone clawed him. I frowned in worry and pain for him, running to him and kissing his cheek lovingly. He hugged me tight and I simply floated in his arms, melting with every heart beat I could hear. He could've died for me. He could've…but he lived again…he beat him again. "H-how? How do you do that?" He smiled cockily, "I'm a big man toots, you know I'll protect you from that bastard" He frowned and kissed my forehead, picking me up and going up the stairs.

I laid in bed that night, thinking of the good times. When Eddy's scams didn't work, when Double D was a smart ass and when Ed collected sponges…though he never stopped anyway. I smiled and remembered when I first got here, freshman year. Eddy was a bully to me then, looming over me and teasing me. Though he still looms…and teases…but that's okay. I love him. And I'll stay beside him even if he is a bully sometimes or is mean and loses his temper. I love his temper…I smile in the dim light of his room to that thought. Me being flirty as always…He came to bed with a grunt and pulled me close with one arm, I couldn't help but giggle. He groaned in annoyance, "Don't get cute with me toots…" I smiled and pulled up the blankets. There was nothing I loved more then annoying him before bed time, it makes him angry. And I like angry. I squeezed his nose and he went red, "Hey quit, it's bed time! Go to sleep!" he turned over and I cuddled to his back. I felt his temper grow. He pushed me over and I looked sad up at him, he rolled his eyes. "Dammit Riley, why you gotta do this, I just beat the shit out of your dad and I'm tired…c'mon…let me sleep…" He kissed my cheek and held me. That was enough attention for me….for now that is….


	2. Chapter 2

It was never enough, even after everything that had happened yesterday it still wasn't enough for that god damned old man of mine. Eddy had woken up real late with a crooked grin, staring down at the street below to the stained blood in his drive way and one thing that made him snicker, my father drinking outside our porch two houses away. Never made any sense to me of how Eddy happened to beat him every time but I ain't complaining. I smiled, "Whatcha snickering at?" He looked over at me with a sortive prowess that said, 'Ha, I've won again!', "Well your dad is sitting outside of your house…drinking yet again!" I shrugged, it didn't mean anything other then my father not changing at all. But who cares. He's always been worthless. And that's why my mom left me here with him, because anything from a pig like him is useless. I sighed at that thought while getting up and calling Bree. "Hey Bree, I'm sorry about last night that was…rude of us…" I whispered the last part for the fear of Eddy's glaring eyes. I moved into the game room next door to his room. "Well its okay, I understand-Really I do." I scoffed and sighed, "It's getting bad Bree, I left a couple of things at the house but what's the point of going over there ya' know?" She sighed, "Well those things belong to you and it won't be long before he sells them for alcohol and meth or some shit…" It's sad that I knew it was true. Because when I was fifteen he sold my necklace (made of silver) to some guy in the trailer park for some coke, and since then I hid what I could from him. Though I don't need to anymore, I sometimes feel the need to hide things under my pillow or locked in the small entrance to the attic.

Eddy insisted that we go in there with a bang and simply take everything but I know he has a shotgun in there, it's been in my face multiple times. "I really don't want to go and I'm sick of him bothering us, just leave me alone you know? If you hate me so much then why try calling me or 'getting me back'". She sighed in a wasted attempt of soothing my mind. Eddy was stabbed, bruised, and left with two broken ribs from my father and yet he still was standing over that bastard. I fell for him right then and there, when he loomed over me with bloody lips and a slash on his side. He did it for me. And even before we were together I always found him standing beside me when trouble arose. There was nothing I could do to get away from Eddy in high school, no matter where I went he was there and that's how we became best friends. It's been a year of our relationship and it's been five years of knowing each other. I feel like it's been longer though and this drama isn't helping. "Look hun, I'll be over in a minute for our meeting about what's going on for a family trip and hopefully this time Ed can come…I feel it would be rude to not bring him after last year…" And boy was last year terrible. His uncle died in a car crash and it was so sudden…so sad for Ed. This time we will go on a trip all together, not without him.

"All right well I'll see you in a couple minutes, tell Double D to bring me that picture of Benny for me please" Bree sound agitated, 'Why do you hang with that kid? He's…a double crosser!" And that was true, he was a cheating rat but was always a true friend. I don't know what is but I couldn't let him go, not even when Eddy and him got in scraps and both came out the loser. "Well anyway, see ya!" She said bye and I hung up. Eddy came in the room looking like he had heard the conversation, "I told you to give up on Benny, he's just a run down kid-" "He isn't a kid Eddy, he's one year older then you so please, just let me deal with him. Now please go get dressed and get ready for the plans of the vacation…" I walked outside of the room and Eddy stared agape and angered, he grabbed at my arm, "Don't talk to me that way, I'm doing this for your safety…and so you don't get hurt" I looked up surprised then embarrassingly looked to my feet, "I'm sorry Eddy I just…I don't know…Can't let go I guess…" Eddy grumbled as he walked past with a nudge and angry eyes. He's been jealous of Benny before. I wouldn't doubt if he wasn't now. I got myself dressed and headed downstairs to the spare office room. There was only a couple chairs in there and an empty desk which I found myself sitting at in times of need. Need to be alone that is. I looked around to the emptiness and saw Eddy standing in the door way. I sighed, "Eddy I-" "Shut up for a second…" I shut my mouth as he closed the door behind him and sat down beside me on the ground. "I don't like him, I don't like you around him, I don't like how he treats you and I don't like what he's done to you…You know that the reason I'm protective is because I care for you and don't want him hurting you. You know I don't like people who hurt you" I sighed and already knew there was no argument to that, he was telling me how he feels and I won't turn his feelings down. Even if Benny and me go way back…I just can't turn him down. "Look Eddy, it's just the fact that I've known him for a very long time and especially when my dad would beat me…I'd run or ride my bike to his trailer all the way down here and hide there for days…you know that" "Yes I do, but now you live with me and you are mine…not Benny's anymore" I couldn't argue with that either.

The doorbell rang and I found this a perfect way to escape this discussion about Benny. "Oh hey Bree, Come in come in!" She and Double D walked in and surprisingly enough so did Ed, whom I greeted excitedly. It seemed Double D already sprayed him down. "All right", Eddy started, "It's time to decide what type of park we are going too, like a water park or a simple theme park or-" "I want to go to a water park Eddy!" Ed burst his answer out right away and none of us looked surprised. This was normal every summer. Eddy continued, "So where does everyone want to go this year?" I looked to Bree and back at Double D and Ed. "Let's go somewhere that we all sortive connected, Great America" and with that it was finished. It was now decided. But we would use two cars due to the fact that Eddy hated having more then two people in the van and considering the fact that we only have money to get into Great America, we would have to sleep in our cars/van. But that never bothered us in the first place. I smiled in excitement as everyone bustled with talk. I looked to Eddy and he smiled at me…it's been awhile since I've seen that type of smile.

Later in the day we had started packing and Benny came up again, "Look I just want him gone okay? Gone, out of your life, disappeared, forgotten about, you get the picture?" Eddy was always having this suave attitude but so did Benny. Eddy was a big tough figure…but so was Benny. Eddy had his sweet moments but so did Benny. My heart clenched at the thought of Benny standing over me and kissing me. I shut my eyes and sighed as I sat on the bed after picking out clothes to go. Eddy stared down at me, "What is it?" I turned over and looked down the window, an expression of hurt upon my face and this bothered him tremendously. He walked in my path, going to his knee to look at me. "Look toots, we're going to Great America as our friendship anniversary and relationship anniversary. Forget Benny all right?" He kissed my forehead and I dazed off into a past experience…..

Benny had taken her virginity, Benny had taken her heart once and Benny still has half of it. Yet he finds himself in his dad's old trailer all alone with no one. His dad is also a drunk and it's ironic because Riley and his parents knew each other. He smokes frequently like Eddy does and has a bad attitude to boot. His hair is a dirty brown and curly under a backwards hat he always wore. Black pants and a white shirt. Work boots and rough hands from working on cars all day. There was nothing that wasn't anything unattractive to name back in the day but ever since he cheated on Riley with Marie, Eddy has hated him with a passion. But that didn't matter to Riley at all and in fact she defended him, even at the worse of times. He brought a cigarette to his lips and breathed out a silhouette of hot ash with a sigh of relief. He looked out at the afternoon sky, bored with the day he has had. He pondered going to visit Riley but lord knows she probably hates him or something. He sighed once again with the pleasure of heat running down his spine, a smile ripped across his face. Yeah he figured she'd cry and…his eyes slimmed. He always hated that…making her cry…The sun glowed in the sky as he dozed off in a wonderland of sweet guilt for what he had done…..the question is whether he should visit…or not…


End file.
